Please?
by Scribe of Turesa
Summary: Leo and Rose get a crash course in parenting with one of the most wonderful gifts of parenthood...no sleep...*spin off from the end of "Calling of The Heart"*


**Disclaimer: Not the guys anyway... **

****Ok I have a delema...please take a look at my profile and read the "Upcoming" stories and send me a message on which one you would like me to start first! Please?****

**Please!!**

Leo moaned as an all to familar cry broke the silence. He put his hands on his face.

"Please...please...just go back to sleep," Leo begged softly. The crying continued. Rose moaned beside him. It had been a week since the triplets had been born and he and Rose might have a full night's sleep between them. A familar grunt and frustrated growling from the other room alerted Leo that Raph was awake as well. Leo got up, gently touching Rose.

"Go back to sleep," He whispered to her. He went over to the crib. The other two were starting to waken, whimpering. Leo picked up the crying infant and hugged him close, rocking the infant gently.

"Come on Jake...just go to sleep...please baby...please," Leo begged as he made his way down stairs. Leo spotted the rocking chair and sat in it rocking Jake and singing softly. Jake didn't stop crying.

"Please Jake," Leo begged softly, getting up and walking around, cradling the infant gently. Frustrated grumbling alerted Leo that Raph was coming down stairs. He locked eyes with his brother.

"Shell Leo you look like hell," Raph gasped, eyeing his brother's exhausted frame. Leo managed a weak smile and to both their relief Jake stopped crying sudenly, snuggling close to Leo's plastron. Leo sighed and sat in the rocking chair slowly, relief etched into his features.

"Thank-you Jake," He whispered. Raph chuckled.

"Is 'e colicy or somet'in?" Raph asked softly. Leo gave Raph a helpless look and shrugged a little. After a few minutes, Leo got up and headed upstairs.

"You going back to bed?" Leo asked softly. Raph shook his head.

"Got training in an hour anyway," He sighed.

"Sorry Raph," Leo mumbled, fighting sleep.

"Just go to bed bro," Raph said softly.

Two Days later...

Leo stumbled into the kitchen and made his way toward the coffee maker. Don watched him with curiousity.

"Leo...you hate coffee...and you just poored yourself some," Don informed gently. Leo gave him an annoyed look, bloodshot eyes and all, the bags under his eyes and dark circles clear.

"I need the caffine," Leo muttered sitting at the table and taking a drink, he wrinkled his knose in disgust, resisting the urge to spit it out.

"Hate coffee," he muttered. Don laughed gently, reaching over and patting his brother on the carapace. Mike bounced into the kitchen and started making Breakfast.

Mikey and Don were blessed with getting a room that was far enough away from Leo, Rose's and the kids, that they didn't often awaken to the sounds of the infants crying. Raph stumbled in a minute later and after a minute he sighed and poored himself coffee, he took a daouble take at the sigt of Leo drinking the normally disgusted stuff. Raph sighed and shook his head.

"Morining guys," April greeted as she came in, "Leo you should be in bed." she scolded.

Leo just happened to yawn seconds after she said it and he shook his head, trying to clear the fogginess from it.

"I'm fine," Leo mumbled, looking like he was about to fall asleep where he was sitting. Master Splinter and Casey were the last to enter the kitchen. Casey chuckled when he saw Leo and patted his shoulder as he walked by. Master Splinter put a hand on Leo's shoulder. A loud crash made them all freeze.

"Please...please...just stay asleep, "Leo begged, griping his coffe cup and closing his eyes. A split second later three wails rent the air. Leo moaned and shot Mikey a rage filled look. Mike winced.

"Sorry," he said quickly. Leo got to his feet and stumbled up stairs, muttering as he left the kitchen. Rose was already attempting to quiet the three when he got there. Leo scooped up his sons and started tring to quiet them, singing a lullaby softly, Rose had their little girl and was trying to quiet her. A soft knock at the door made them , Don, and Mike were standing there. Raph came forward and took Luke, the middle boy from Leo, Don took Lenora, the little girl, and Mike scooped up Jake. Leo and Rose looked at them in confusion, suddenly realizing that their kids wern't in their arms they gave the guys irritated looks. Raph closed the door behind the retreating figures of Don and Mike.

"Get some sleep guys," Raph said as he closed the door. Leo stood there for a moment, debating and then walked to the door and tried to open it, it was locked. Rose layed on the bed and laughed at Leo's annoyed expresion. After a minute Leo layed down next to her and laughed too.

"Thanks guys," Leo said softly as he and Rose curled up, seconds later the two were out cold. Don peeked in a hour later and smiled at the sight of the two sound asleep. He quickly retreated downstairs. Raph was sitting on the floor with the boys laying on cusions beside him. April had Lenora in her arms. They looked up at Don's return.

"Out cold," Don said softly, "Leo didn't even twitch when I opened the door. They all grinned and laughed gently.

"Bout time those two got some sleep...I thought Leo was going to fall down the stairs this morning," Raph chuckled. Mike nodded in agreement, glancing at the boys who were sleeping quietly.

"Yeah..I mean come on Leo drank coffee this morning," Mike commented. They all grinned shaking thier heads. Master Splinte smiled.

"Yes and I'm glad you three came up with this on your own...Leonardo I'm is very gratefull," Master Splinter said to his sons quietly. The guys grinned.

"Aww, come on Sensei you make us sound like we hate are niece and nephews," Don chidded. They all laughed. Master Splinter smiled gently.

"Please..my sons...stay quiet..one cry of these three will have your brother awake," Master Splinter said softly. They all quieted down.

Upstairs Leo and Rose slept soundly for the first time in nearly a week. Leo smiled a little and sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I just thought It'd been fun to show how hard it is to take care of three babies! This is before they find out about Jake's condition for those of you who follow the story!

I like reviews! Please?


End file.
